<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olympic Village - Leicester by The_Unqualified1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955011">Olympic Village - Leicester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1'>The_Unqualified1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coach Manuela, Covid canceled the olympics so we made our own hope you enjoy, F/F, Fodlan Summer Olympics, Golden Deer, Pre-Game Jitters, character moments, olympic village, sports AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The eve of events is upon us! The Deer collectively deal with their nerves and jitters in their own way.<br/>Claude looks for his Rowing Partner.<br/>Hilda contemplates bumping into an Ex.<br/>Lorenz stretches out an old injury.<br/>Leonie and Raphael get a few more reps in.<br/>Manuela gives her kids one last pep talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester &amp; Ignatz Victor, Lysithea von Ordelia &amp; Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Raphael Kirsten &amp; Leonie Pinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olympic Village - Leicester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“</b>Welcome back to our 24/7 coverage of the 2020 Fodlan Games! I’m your host, Anna, and today we’re highlighting the athletes from Leicester. The young bunch that makes up their representative class have a lot of hopes pinned on their performance, especially after a poor showing four years ago, where the nation failed to claim a single gold medal.”</p><p>“Among the group is a promising doubles badminton team, an ambitious rowing pair, a sassy gymnast, an inspiring sailor, a high-flying pole vaulter, and an enigmatic equestrian. Only time will tell if they'll rise to the occasion-”</p><p>Claude passed across the screen and clicked the button off on the tv.</p><p>“Hey I was watching that.” Hilda said from her spot reclined in Marianne’s lap on the couch.</p><p>“No, you were watching Marianne’s eyes with bated breath, and I get it, they’re mesmerizing.” He added with a wink. </p><p>Marianne flushed slightly and Hilda laughed as she fiddled with one of Marianne’s hands, rolling her delicate fingers between her own.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but while I have ya, have either of you seen my partner?”</p><p>“Umm, I think she was talking to Leonie.” Marianne spoke up softly, pulling her hand away from Hilda’s to point gently over her shoulder toward the hallway of the shared suite.</p><p>Hilda pouted immediately when their hands parted and Claude couldn’t help but chuckle. They were cute together.</p><p>“Much obliged.” He said with a tip of the imaginary hat and a quick exit.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda reclaimed Marianne’s hand as swiftly as she could and her girlfriend giggled lightly at the action.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Marianne asked softly. She could see the bubblegum haired athlete chewing on the inside of her cheek. The way she often did when something was on her mind.</p><p>Hilda considered saying ‘fine’ and letting that be it, but she was so many things right now and fine wasn’t one of them. She sighed as she tried to sum up her emotions.</p><p>“I mean I guess I’m nervous… for tomorrow. It’s a big stage, you gotta perform at your best. And I made qualifiers no problem, but you go in such a big group you don’t really see everyone, but tomorrow…” She dragged out the thought.</p><p>“Tomorrow you’re going to have to see her?” Marianne said knowingly.</p><p>Hilda nodded and groaned before turning in her lap to face the couch and covering her face with Marianne’s hand.</p><p>“What am I gonna say to her Mari?” She said, slightly muffled by her palm.</p><p>“Do you have to say anything?”</p><p>“How do just not say anything to your ex at the Olympics?” Hilda asked, sliding her hand up so she could meet her eye.</p><p>“Do you have something to tell her?” She asked again, quietly tilting her head.</p><p>The truth was a lot. She nodded, unsure what it was.</p><p>“Well then tell her what comes naturally.”</p><p><em> Naturally. She could do that. </em>She nodded and sighed, feeling some tension leave her.</p><p>“You always know just what to say, you know that?” She said back, smiling up at her soft brown eyes. Marianne leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Hey what about you?” Hilda asked in a more serious tone. Marianne tilted her head. “How’s the ‘enigmatic equestrian’ of Leicester feeling? Why do they call you enigmatic anyway? I’ve never liked that word.”</p><p>Hilda reached for her phone and typed in the word to google, waiting for it to spit out a definition.</p><p>“Um… I don’t know. I guess I’m fine.” She said shyly.</p><p>“Ah! That’s what it means?!” Hilda sat up from her lap to turn and place the phone screen between them. “Difficult to interpret to understand; mysterious.”</p><p>Marianne looked at the screen then to her irate girlfriend.</p><p>“What don’t you like about that?”</p><p>“You’re <em> not </em> any of that!” She said, slightly huffed, puffing some air between her cheeks to pout, but that face always made Marianne giggle.</p><p>“You don’t think I’m… mysterious?” Marianne asked with a hand still stifling her giggles. In truth she’d been called many things like that over the years by her competitors, the announcers, the press, her family… <em> detached, odd, unmotivated, clumsy, disinterested, strange- </em>Hilda put her hand on her chin to pull her back.</p><p>“No Mari, I don’t think you’re mysterious. I think you are a kind soul that speaks horse better than anyone, and I think you and Dorte are going to give them hell. But most of all, I think you deserve to be here.” She smiled softly, her signature shade that only Marianne ever seemed to get to see. “And I want you to remember that. No matter what happens. You <em> deserve </em>to be here. Got it?”</p><p>Mari nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed and her smile warmed and Hilda knew she’d taken the praise to heart. Her own smile turned more cheeky as she leaned in a little closer.</p><p>“Good.” She said before stealing a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Claude ducked around their team loft, through the hall toward the kitchen area. Safe bet she’d be snacking, but alas he found two of his other teammates, Ignatz and Lorenz, doing some form of…</p><p>“What is that? Pilates?” Claude asked, raising a slight eyebrow at their kitchen activities.</p><p>“I’m showing Lorenz some tai-chi.” Ignatz smiled as he wove his hands in the air.</p><p>Lorenz was watching intently as he tried to recreate the patterns. They both spread their stance slightly and moved their weight and energy through from one leg to the other. Claude smiled watching them help each other.</p><p>“Well have you tai-<em> seen </em> my teammate? Mari thought she may have come through here.”</p><p>“She cut through a while ago and grabbed a carton of ice-cream.” Lorenz said, still focusing intently on matching Ignatz’ flowing movements.</p><p>“What flavor?” Claude asked, squinting slightly.</p><p>“I think it was cookies and cream?” Ignatz offered, looking far more at home in his motions.</p><p>“Ahh crap, that’s her comfort flavor.” Claude mumbled. Birthday Cake when celebrating. Rocky Road when she was excited. Cookies and Cream when she was nervous.</p><p>“Did you see which way she went?”</p><p>Ignatz pointed and Claude followed out the hall with a nod.</p><p>Lorenz sighed as he raised his arms over his head into a stretch, then reached down to touch his toes. Ignatz finished his sessions with a deep breath.</p><p>“How’re you feeling now?” He asked the gymnast as he ducked back toward the fridge.</p><p>“Hmmm, sweaty and limber. You do that every morning?” Lorenz asked as he brushed back the hair in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, well most mornings. I love doing it by the sea before I get on the boat. It makes me feel… connected.” He smiled as he closed the door with his ‘good arm’ and laid out the materials for his patented green shake. </p><p>He tightened the guards on his prosthetic, and looped two fingers through the handle of the blender to slide it across the counter. Then pulled out a cutting board and knife from the drawer and began dicing up the kale and celery. Lorenz watched the way he worked and smiled.</p><p>“You know, I think it’s wildly impressive.” He said with a nod. “That you not only qualified, but also that you made the representative class.”</p><p>Ignatz next chop slid off the vegetable stalk, and he paused.</p><p>“That’s what everyone keeps saying. That it’s so impressive that someone like ‘me’ got here…” He looked down at the plastic and metal that made up his replacement limb. “And I suppose it’s true.”</p><p>“Yes, you and I have a lot in common.” Lorenz said with a flourish of his hand. Ignatz raised his head with a bit of surprise. “We’ve both received our licks. Taken our beatings. Recovered from injuries that should have ended our careers, but what impresses me the most about you,” He gestured toward the boy, again with a flourish. “Is how yours actually started yours.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ignatz said, brightening. “I hadn’t thought of it like that… thanks Lorenz.”</p><p>“But of course! It’s not about that,” He gestured toward his prosthetic. “Anymore then it’s about the tattoos on your other arm.”</p><p>Ignatz looked down to admire his own inked sleeve. He’d managed to work with the artists to come up with a style that reminded him of his own, and all the images seamlessly flowed together, like the way the ocean flowed. It brought a smile to his face every time the edge of the waves or the curve of the coral reef poked out under his sleeve to where the world could see and admire. But mostly, just for him.</p><p>“It’s about your spirit.” Lorenz finished, clutching his fist dramatically to his chest. “And a competitor spirit is worthy of admiration.”</p><p>“Thank you for that Lorenz. Truly.” He smiled and finished cubing his honey dew melon, dicing his broccoli, and pitting his avocados, then everything went in the blender with ice and almond milk. “Alright, last thing for stiff limbs. Green juice.” </p><p>He flicked the switch on the device and the sound of the blades whirled as the various shades of green smoothed out to make one uniform liquid. He flicked the switch back off, and poured two glasses, sliding one to Lorenz across the counter.</p><p>“Cheers… to the spirit of competitors.” Ignatz said, lifting his glass. Lorenz smiled and clinked his glass against his.</p><p>“Cheers indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Claude turned through another hallway on his way toward the dorms, and heard a loud “heads up” as he did. He ducked under the door frame as a shuttlecock flew through where his head had been.</p><p>“What did we say about playing inside?” Claude sighed, only slightly annoyed. The two badminton players had already managed to shatter a picture frame, a vase, and add two dents to the wall. Not the best impression to make on their hosts.</p><p>“C’mon Claude, there’s always time to squeeze in a bit more training.” Raphael spoke as he and his partner stood in the narrow hallway, barely any space between the broad blonde’s shoulders and the walls, and continued knocking reps over Claude’s head.</p><p>“It’ll all be worth it when we bring home that gold!” Leonie said enthusiastically from behind Claude as her eyes stayed trained on the birdie soaring back and forth. “You won’t be able to see the few <em> tiny </em> dents in the wall in the reflection of that sweet sweet medal.” She added and he shook his head, sensing a losing battle.</p><p>“Is Lys in her room?” He asked instead, and Leonie swiped the small birdie out of the air at the question, giving him her full attention.</p><p>“Yeah, saw her heading in there with a full carton of cookies and cream. That’s not good is it?” The red-head asked. Claude shook his head.</p><p>“Think she’s just got some jitters.” He said. Feeling a few butterflies in his stomach as well.</p><p>“Well tell her it’s gonna be alright. And to save me some ice cream.” Leonie said pointing her racket at Claude. </p><p>He snickered. <em> They seem to be getting along. </em>He thought.</p><p>“Will do. Please don’t break anything else.” He said shimmying past Raph in the hall toward her room.</p><p>Leonie extended the racket and flicked it up into the birdie, resuming their back and forth in a quiet, comforting pace.</p><p>“We’re gonna win the gold, right?” Leonie asked suddenly, and Raph tilted his head slightly confused at the question, but let his grin spread wider.</p><p>“Course we are. That’s what it’s all about right?”</p><p>“Well yeah…” Leonie said, suddenly staring deeper. “There are a lot of people who helped me get here. I just want to make their sacrifices worth it.”</p><p>The little town she was from had honestly always come through for her. She’d played many a sport growing up. Been the kid running in and out, every which way, and being from a small town everyone had supported her. In ways she could never thank. The older kids would come out and toss stones for her so she could bat at them. Moms would dust off their aprons and bring her water and snacks. The man by the pier always let her fish. Her neighbors always left their basketball out on the edge of the driveway so she could shoot baskets whenever she wanted.</p><p>They’d all contributed to her success from a young age. As she got older and picked her passion she was determined to prove to them that their support meant something. She gripped her racket tighter and hit the birdie with a little more force than she meant, sending it off path into the wall, and leaving a new dark scuff in a diagonal line across the butternut squash cream that had been absorbing more and more of their accidents.</p><p>“Whoops…” Leonie said, thankful Claude was already down the hall. “Think they’ll notice?”</p><p>Raph merely shrugged.</p><p>“It’s the Olympics! If we weren’t supposed to train in the halls they should’ve given us a backyard with a net.” He said with his good natured smile. She couldn’t help but huff a laugh. Her partner had always matched her energy, but not her severity. She considered herself relaxed off the court, but on it… it was like nothing else mattered.</p><p>She was known as a rather fiery player, and may have snapped a racket or two in the past.</p><p>But Raph loved that about her. He saw her passion and he’d rather have a partner who cared too much than one that didn’t care enough. Every day of the week and twice on Sundays.</p><p>He smiled as he hit the birdie back at her and could tell she was getting in her head. His time to shine.</p><p>“What kinda sandwich you want before practice tomorrow?” He asked.</p><p>Raph wasn’t good at many things except for food and training. Those were his places to shine. And, they were useful in distracting his partner from things more serious than food and training.</p><p>“I don’t care, whatever.” She said, focusing more on her wrist snap and angle.</p><p>“Nah don’t say that. Whatever is too vague. Whatever means I could give you shaving cream and bologna.” Raph insisted. </p><p>That broke a smile across her face.</p><p>“Why would you make me that though?” </p><p><em> Now he had her. </em> He smiled as he continued.</p><p>“Well if I’m in a hurry and you say whatever, I might just have to grab the first thing I see.”</p><p>She chuckled.</p><p>“Ok ok, I didn’t think I’d have to say this, but no bathroom cosmetics, and no mystery meat.”</p><p>“What, you’re too good for bologna?” Raph asked with a smile. She laughed again, and her patterns became more comfortable. It was amazing how well she did when she relaxed.</p><p>“No, no. Growing up you know we ate whatever we could get our hands on. Small town, small pocketbooks.” She said lovingly. He knew she’d fought for everything she had and never taken it for granted. “But coach made it very clear to only eat animals we could name… so… how bout turkey subs tomorrow, spinach, tomato, oil, vinegar, olives, those little pepperoncini things you like, and… a little parmesan cheese for luck.”</p><p>Raph’s mouth was actually watering.</p><p>“Well that sounds way better than ‘whatever’…” Raph added as they found their flow in between volleys.</p><p>“Yeah, guess it does… and best of all…”</p><p>“No shaving cream?” He asked.</p><p>“No shaving cream.” Leonie smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>There was a double tap on the door as it opened and Lysithea didn’t bother turning around. She knew who it was, so she instead had another bite of ice cream, while Claude came to sit next to her on the bed. He held his hand out for the spoon. She sighed and relented, handing him the utensil, which he scooped into the carton and took a bite.</p><p>“Was this full when you got it out of the freezer?” He asked, slightly muffled as his mouth was full of vanilla and oreo bits. She nodded.</p><p>“Damn Lys.” He chuckled at the remaining third of ice cream that was beginning to melt at the bottom of the container. “Well Leonie insisted we save her some of this, so-” He plucked it from her hand and lidded it, setting it down at his feet.</p><p>“Hey!” She protested, reaching for it, but he chucked the spoon across the room. It clittered and clanked in the corner and she glared at him. “That was uncalled for.”</p><p>“No, that was the exact amount of called for. I’ve seen this show before. Many times. And while it’s one of my favorite reruns, how bout we skip it tonight?”</p><p>She sighed and curled her knees into her chest.</p><p>“Fine.” She mumbled. “I suppose you’re here to tell me to cheer up and not worry and we’ll get through this?”</p><p>“No no, that doesn’t sound like me. That’s too cliche. But… since you brought it up…” He scooted closer and nudged her with his elbow. “You don’t have to cheer up, but don’t drive yourself mad. This is the mother-fudging Olympics, it’s a once in a lifetime experience, and it should be <em> fun. </em> And I’d love to say don’t worry… but I know you better than that… and, truthfully, I’m worried too.” He said staring at his hands on his lap.</p><p>“You are?” She asked, turning to him.</p><p>“Yeah… like I said, it’s the mother-fudging Olympics.” He returned with a head tilt on each of the last three syllables, drawing a thin smile Lys tried to hide by turning away from him.</p><p>“And finally… we will get through this. Because-“</p><p>“Claude I swear, if you say because it’s the mother-fudging Olympics-“</p><p>“I wasn’t going to say that.” He protested.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No. I was <em> going </em> to say… because we’re a mother-fudging team.” </p><p>That did it and brought Lys laughing and shaking her head. He grinned, knowing he’d gotten through to her. </p><p>“And we’ve got each other's backs no matter what.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah ya dummy. I know we do.” Her voice sounded fond, and he could imagine her smiling into her knees, even with her back turned to him.</p><p>“And look, I know you got your parents on your mind-“</p><p>“Claude. Don’t.” She shook her head. “We don’t have to do that. I know it, I’m dealing with it. Let’s just… mother-fudging move on.”</p><p>He nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Nice one.” He added softly.</p><p>“Learned from the best." She said, turning and sticking her tongue out. Claude laughed again, freer this time.</p><p>“And don’t you forget it. Oh, and Manuela’s hosting some kind of group pep talk in the living room. We gotta go.” He rose off the bed and she groaned.</p><p>“Do we <em> have </em>to?”</p><p>“Yup. And we gotta get Leonie a new spoon. What’s… going on with you two anyway?” He added with a slight hint in his voice. He saw her ears go red.</p><p>“Nothing! Don’t go getting ideas in that pretty little head of yours. She’s just cool to talk to.” Lysithea said, doing a poor job covering it. </p><p>But Claude knew when to push his luck and when to pull back. Now was right on the line.</p><p>“Ahh, you think my head is pretty?” He said.</p><p>She threw a pillow in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright kids, let’s strap in and chat.” Manuela, the Golden Deer’s representative coach, said with a wink to the eight athletes on the sofas. </p><p>Being the representative coach for so many different sports was a tough gig to land, they all knew that. Manuela had earned her spot fair and square. She started her career in gymnastics at a young age, then took up synchronized swimming, and later relays. She stood, now in her 40’s with decades of experience in coaching.</p><p>“Celebrating coach?” Claude couldn’t help but tease, nodding toward the martini glass in her hand.</p><p>“Now now, you know better than that.” Manuela said waggling a finger his way. “I’m proudly two years sober, I just miss the class of the drinkware.” She held up the martini glass with what looked like sparkling water in it.</p><p>“You all know my motto.” She added.</p><p>“All the fun, none of the hangover.” Hilda laughed, and the couch shared their own huffs of amusement. Manuela pointed her way with the glass.</p><p>“Good girl, that’s right. Now… onto the matter at hand. I’m not going to sugar coat it kids… this is the big leagues.” She said, her playful tone turning serious for the first time that night. “This is the biggest stage, and I want to emphasize for a moment everything you’ve done leading up to this moment is what got you here. And don’t forget that. You <em> earned </em> these positions. You <em> deserve </em> to be here.” She said letting the words sit and looking each of them in eyes.</p><p>“And now I want you to brush <em> all </em>of that aside. Because it no longer matters how you got here. Only what you do in the next three weeks.”</p><p>She paced the length of the couch and came to another pause, rolling the glass between her fingers.</p><p>“Whatever the outcome, it doesn’t take away a thing that you’ve achieved in your respective fields. It can only add to it. So… there’s no reason to hold back.”</p><p>She sat at the chair facing the couch and crossed one leg over the other, sipping her fizzy drink.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean be reckless. I’d rather have fewer injuries than one of our usual outings, and I don’t need anyone wearing themselves too thin. But use your head… use your heart… and no matter where the medals fall… I am so proud of each and every one of you.” She sounded more sentimental on the last note. </p><p>For years she’d attended all of their events, around the world, getting to know the young athletes and follow their careers to best mold them. She saw her smile mirrored back in all their faces, and felt a surge of affection for her kids.</p><p>“Alright then, now that that’s settled I’d get some rest if I were you. Early start tomorrow to go tour all the facilities as a team, and no it’s not optional. We leave at 6am sharp.” </p><p>A collective groan rang out among the contestants and she only smiled brighter. <em> Her kids indeed. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright alright! Tomorrow starts the first matches! I know you’re probably wondering which competitors and which great writers will be bringing them to use!<br/>Coming up this week:<br/>Tuesday - Dikhotomia will be bringing us Byleth’s first event, as well as Dimitri’s Javelin Toss.<br/>Wednesday - Cafe_au_Late has Hilda and Edelgard’s competitive Pole Vault.<br/>Thursday - Kuro_Ookami is handling Claude and Lysithea's nail bitter of a Rowing run for the gold.<br/>Friday - LinaLuthor will finish out the week with Catherine and Shamir’s Beach Volleyball battle.</p><p>I’ll be back next Monday with another Olympic Village Chap, featuring a different country and it’s participants :)</p><p>Hey which Deer’s event are you most excited about? :)</p><p>Thanks again for joining for the journey! *dabs*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>